mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hugh-Z
Welcome to my talk page. Please feel free to add topics and talk to me: Hugh-Z (talk) 00:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Help If anyone could tell me how to change my Wikia background or have any other tips to make my page better that would be greatly appreciated. Hugh-Z (talk) 07:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Do this: " " Well, the bg color stands for the background color, but the rest you should understand. :) You can also find some colors here you could use as your background: http://htmlcss.wikia.com/wiki/Color_Codes. If you want the font color to stay the same, just enter this: " " Have fun around My LEGO Network! Codyn329 (talk) 23:46, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you understand or need help with it? I can do it for you, just tell me which colors you want for it and I'll do it. :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Ohh cool thanks, I was wondering about it. You can do it in black and white, the same as my profile thingo. Thanks that is very kind of you. Hugh-Z (talk) 00:43, October 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem! I made the font white and made the background black, as you asked. :) Codyn329 (talk) 00:58, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks mate :) Hugh-Z (talk) 01:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey my names Yoyoer1000 Also knowen as Isaias121 on MLN Yoyoer1000|Website| 20:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Well how to get to Rank 6 and past it It's not that hard ask Some one like a good friend Codyn329 or someone else to go on a group preformance moudle than click it and you will be getting hit singles also make a lot of orange bricksYoyoer1000|Website| 20:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) That's right. First though, I need to send a friend request. If you (Hugh-Z) want me to put you on there, I might be able to friend you somewhere soon today or tomorrow. Is that fine? Codyn329 (talk) 22:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) That would be good thanks to the both of you's for all your help. Hugh-Z (talk) 00:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC) you should be on my group performance in... 5..4..3..2..1 your on it! Yoyoer1000|Website| 20:41, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I haven't been on as my home internet is slow, so I've had no chance to earn more gypsums. Hugh-Z (talk) 00:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Congratz on rank 6. I can help you later on with another gypsum (Now I doubt you need any though) because I am busy restocking. You might want 5 pipes to build a saxophone though (they are not needed, but you can use them to build Group Performances.). Anything you need? :) Codyn329 (talk) 02:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, all I need is some dedicated rank 6 friends who want to be on my trio module, do you know anyone? or should I ask on the MB's? I thought I might play some Concert Arcade :) Hugh-Z (talk) 02:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, turns out the MB's will be offline for a little, are-well I'll just put some lower rank friends on it for now. Hugh-Z (talk) 04:52, November 3, 2012 (UTC) THX. :) LCF119 Talk to MEH!!! 00:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Click Deal I just gave you 50 clicks on your pet panther. :) Paperclip8707 (talk) 02:58, November 22, 2012 (UTC) My bad the panther isn't one of the actual pets. The snake is. Hugh-Z (talk) 02:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Oops. :P Paperclip8707 (talk) 03:01, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I'll give you 50 clicks tomorrow on whatever module you want. :) Hugh-Z (talk) 03:06, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello, my names is mln name is SneakyBrick and I was wondering if you could go add me as friend and do the trade, I will pay you 100 clicks for it, thanks! SneakyBrick PS: Your page is GREAT!!!!